


The dance of the trio.

by PidgeThePaladin



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Garrisontrio, M/M, Other, Punk, Rivals, Shadam, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeThePaladin/pseuds/PidgeThePaladin
Summary: Well,you all know the story of Voltron. But the Garrison trio(pidge,hunk,and lance) we’re always up to something even before space. This is about the Garrison Dance and their stories.





	1. Lance gets a date

“Hunk,Hunk! Look!! There he is!!!” Lance boggled at the small boy who stood a good 20 feet away from them at the time. “Who is that,Lance?” “Pfffttt! It’s Keith!! How do you not know this by now?! He is my rival “ With that comment, pidge who had been busy with her technology of which Lance could never quite understand, piped in. “Ha! Your rival! Are you sure about that,lover boy? The way you always talk about him,it’s like you LOOOVEEEE him or something!” Before lance could even respond, he noticed that Keith had noticed them. They were pretty loud after all... Lance was just drooling at his rival-possibly-crush when he started walking over! “Well,fight or flight, bud” With that said, Hunk pats Lance in the back,picks up pidge, and leaves. “Good luck!” Pidge snickers. He was alone. Alone with Keith! Of all people! Walking straight for him. He braced for the worst. “Uh hey.” That’s it?! That’s all he’s gonna say to me?!!! Lance was surprised at the fact that he hadn’t fainted yet. He’d dreamed of this moment since he first layed eyes on the boy 4 years prior. “You’re so cute” once Lance realized what came out of his mouth,he instantly regretted everything as he only saw a blushing pilot in front of his face, frozen with surprise. “Th-thanks? Um I had a question...why are you always staring at me? It’s kinda weird. Not that you’re necessarily weird or something!! Just curious I guess...” Keith went silent. He just called Lance, his huge crush, weird. What will he think of him now?!!! With Keith being flustered, he was able to slide into his playboy act. “Heh. Me? Weird? I didn’t think you were so judgmental” he wiggles his eyebrows at the raven haired boy who was now struggling to give a reply. Lance paused for a second before continuing, “ and to answer your question...” Now or never he thought! “I’m always staring at you because...” Keith held his breath in fear and hope for his reply. “Well,because I have a crush on you...” Keith went still with suprise as his crush had just said that he likes him. Lance noticed he wasn’t saying anything back so he quickly added “But it’s stupid. I’m stupid. You’re cool! You’d never like me...” With that comment of Lance’s,Keith suddenly jumped out of his trance. “No!!! I really like you too!!! Um...I mean I wasn’t going to share that with you, like...ever but yeah...” Lance was star struck! He couldn’t believe what he was now hearing! Keith, loved him?!! “Hmph.” Lance though for a second. “Well,then you won’t mind if I do this?” Keith, highly confused stained at him like a deer in headlights,which Lance thinks is the cutest thing in the world and Lance pushes forward to kiss Keith right on the cheek. Didn’t want to go to far. Lance thinks to himself. Keith enjoys the small time that lance is so close! And he gets a spark of energy and courage when Lance pulls back and kisses him on the lips in a slow, careful, loving kiss. Lance is taken by suprise,but doesn’t back away. He wraps his arms around keith’s waist and deepens the kiss. Keith’s hands come up Lance’s back and Keith runs his fingers through lance’s hair which sends him through the roof. When Keith finally pulls away, he looks at lance in a state of pure bliss. Then,he snaps back to reality. This beautiful Cuban boy staring at him,eyes still closed. “Ahh! Sorry! It was an accident! I didn’t mean to!!!” Lance snaps open his eyes, “what? Oh... you didn’t mean it?” He sounds so sad. It breaks Keith’s heart. “Um well, I did, I actually really really do like you...but You really don’t want to be with me. You were probably put up to this by some friends,right?” “What? No!!!! And I’ll prove it!” Lance grape Keith by the waist,dips him, and hisses him again. This time, for much longer, and more passionate then before. “Would I do that if I was put up to it?” Keith thinks for a moment. “Probably not...” “Well, I guess maybe you’d want to come to the Garrison dance with me?” Keith’s heart jumps! “Uh... sure!!” “Really?!!” “Lance,when I say yes to something, I’m not usually joking.” Keith winks and it takes everything in Lance to keep him from fainting. “It’s a date then.” Lance winks and walks away. “By babe!” Keith stoops for a moment. Babe? He didn’t hate it, it’s just that he couldn’t believe Lance had called him that. He pinched himself to check that he wasn’t dreaming. “Ow!” He wasn’t. Keith was so so happy.


	2. Is that a yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just read about how lance got a date-Keith, now learn about how our green paladin finds a cute date too

> “Wow Lance!! Good job! I knew Keith would say yes! He’s had a little crush on you since his first year at the Garrison!”  
Lance hugged Hunk and hunk remembered he had to do something too.  
“Ahh! I almost forgot to ask Katie out!!!!!”  
“Dude,you cannot forget that!”  
“Yeah” he blushed  
“But I don’t know if she’ll even say yes! You and Keith are so sure but I don’t see any signs that Pidge likes me!”  
Just as he finished his sentence, pidge rounds the corner and stops.  
“Hunk? What’s going on?”  
Hunk pauses,looks at lance, who gives him a smirk.  
“Well, now you can find out.”  
With that said,lance proudly marches out of the room leaving the small green paladin and himself.  
“Uhh Katie!”  
“Katie? You haven’t called me that like, ever! What’s with the change?”  
Hunk realizes his mistake,blushes,and does a little cough to stall.  
“Um well, I thought your name is really pretty! Why wouldn’t I use it!?”  
Hunk gives a smile trying to convince Pidge to drop it.  
“While I’m flattered, I don’t believe one word you’re saying. You keep sweating and you’re fidgety.”  
Hunk looks down.  
“What’s wrong,Hunk? You know I care! You can let me know!”  
Pidge walked up to the blushing boy and help his hand and he started to shake for fear.  
“Well, I uh I have been keeping a secret from you...”  
Pidge stairs, expressionless,hard to read so Hunj pushes forward.  
“I...actually really like you!”  
Hunk practically shouts this at the waiting girl.  
“Huh. An I thought it’d be a REAL secret!”  
Pidge laughs.  
Hunk looks up, paralyzed from suprise.

He starts thinking to himself: she knew? How did she know?! I was always so careful and quiet! Well,at least I thought I was...  
Pidge realizes what he’s probably thinking and says  
“I like you too,you big goof! Plus, you’re not that good at hiding when you have a crush.”  
Pidge winks and draws closer to him.  
“Oh. Well I-“  
Pidge cuts him off suddenly when she reached up, pulled him close, and kissed him on the lips delicately.  
Hunk isn’t complaining so he leans in. Grabs Katie’s hand, breaks the kiss for a moment, while dipping her gracefully.  
Pidge is shocked at his movement and helps out a bit but is silenced when she feels Hunk kissing her this time.  
“Hmm.”  
Pidge touches her lips as she starts to think. But to Hunk,she seemed lost in thought as she did. Not that hunk minded, she did look really cute.  
Hair all messy,glasses a little crooked, a light blush across her cheeks.  
“Well,”  
Hunk starts  
But before he can finish, Pidge cuts him off again.  
“Wanna go to the dance?”  
Hunk is shocked! She did it! She asked HIM out.  
“Uh- yeah!”  
Pidge lights up with excitement. And kisses Hunk again,but this time only on the cheek which he still treasured just the sam.  
“What are we wearing,sweetie?”  
With the nickname,hunk blushes and looses his thoughts and speech.  
Pidge continues.  
“I was thinking I’d wear a dress, wine with yellow flowers? It’d march your suit! It’s all green with beautiful flowers all over!”  
Pidge blushes a bit,  
“I kinda got it thinking about you....”  
Hunk is just star struck at this time and he cannot move. All he can muster out is  
“So cute.”  
Pidge mumbles,  
“Well,thanks.”  
After a moment of silence, Pidge asks,  
“So is that a yes to the dress?”  
Hunk is so overwhelmed with joy he just shakes his head yes and pulls Katie into another loving kiss.  
“Well,now we can brag to Lance and Keith that we’re daiting.”  
Pidge winks and with that,she leaves.  
Hunk cannot even process what just happened,but he doesn’t regret a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,how am I doing? Should I keep this up or just stop now. I’m having fun writing this but if you all think it’s no good,I’ll stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is my first fanfic I’ve ever written. And also,it’s set as if the Paladins has never gone to space. Including Shiro. Should I write more? Let me know!


End file.
